Untitled EmmaApril
by LexusGrey
Summary: Written for the GLEE Fic!Battle. Prompt: Emma/April, nice breasts, any rating


Emma/April, nice breasts, any

It was hard to be alone. Even Ken had called it off with her, after finding out she planned to take the Glee kids to sectionals. He said it was because she was in love with Will, and would rather do his bidding than go to her own 'damn wedding', and it had hurt because if she couldn't even keep someone like Ken, how was she ever going to find someone clean and smart and sweet?

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, grateful at least for the lack of tears, but she felt quite unattractive nonetheless. Unattractive and alone. And scared.

The bathroom door opened and to Emma's utter horror, in walked none other than April Rhodes, the delinquent, non-high-school-graduate, alcoholic that Will had recruited to the Glee Club a few months ago. She opened her mouth to ask just what April thought she was doing back here, but the blonde beat her to speaking.

April stopped just inside the doorway and gave... the cute redhead a quick once-over. "Nice breasts," she commented offhandedly as she stepped up to the mirror and pulled her lipstick out of her purse.

Emma's eyes went wide and she snapped her head down to look at her chest. She hadn't really thought of her breasts as nice before, or even particularly noteworthy, but it felt good to hear someone say it. "You really think so?" she couldn't help asking, continuing to stare down at them.

"Oh, yeah," April said, pursing her lips and applying a layer of rose-colored lipstick, then packing it back away and turning to face the redhead. "Hey, aren't you Will's friend? The one that kept trying to get rid of me?"

Emma's eyes closed. Great. The one person to compliment her in the last twenty years and she was already alienated. "Yes, I'm Emma. I'm sorry about that, I just--"

"Oh it's fine, sweetie, I don't hold grudges," April said with a winning smile. "But if you really want to make it up to me, you can let me see how those nice breasts'll feel in my hands, and we'll call it even."

"What?" Emma asked, eyes open wide again, sure she looked like a proverbial deer in headlights. "You want to touch... you-you want to touch..."

"Oh, I do," April said, beginning to advance. They were only a few feet away from each other to begin with.

"You um, you say 'oh' a lot," Emma observed as she watched April approach. Her heart was pounding and her hands were starting to get clammy.

"Do I?" April asked, closing the small gap and reaching her hands up to rest one palm over each of Emma's breasts, squeezing lightly. "They're real."

Emma sucked in a breath, trying to remain calm and logical. "Yes, they're real. Surgery is not only expensive, but dangerous on many levels, what with the risk of infection or malpractice. I think, I think it should be illegal."

In response, April found Emma's nipples through her blouse and gently pinched them.

Emma gasped, though she tried not to, and focused on anything other than the spark of excitement that coursed through her. "You can um, tell they're real just by touching them?"

"Touching 'em, looking at 'em, tasting 'em," April said with a shrug. "Nah, not tasting 'em," she added with a wink. "Although I guess if they were just done, they'd taste like a hospital, wouldn't they?"

"Oh please don't introduce that idea to me," Emma asked too late, her face twisting in disgust at the thought. The distinct smell of a hospital flooded her sense memory and she tried not to imagine what it would taste like.

"Well, you know," April shrugged again. "Some people might like that sort of thing." Her fingers went to work unbuttoning Emma's blouse, and once she had it open enough, she slid her hands inside, returning them to their previous position, with less fabric in the way.

"Excuse me," Emma protested weakly, though she made no move to stop April. The truth was, it felt nice. And before she knew it, April was pulling gently at her bra cup, blonde head lowering to her breast. She tried to squirm out of the way, stopping just short of putting her hand on April's head to push her - she had no idea what products April used on her hair. "If you're going to do that, could you brush your teeth first, please?" she squeaked.

"No," April laughed, peeling away the satin fabric and attaching her lips to one pebbled nipple. She groaned softly into the redhead's skin, gaining immense enjoyment from Emma's answering moan.

For a brief moment, Emma was able to stop thinking about anything but the warm, wet mouth on her breast. For a brief moment, she forgot about germs and Ken and Will, and wrapped one hand in April's hair, encouraging her to suck harder. But as soon as April lifted her head, that charming smile parting her lips, everything else returned. "I can't, I can't do this," she said breathlessly, letting her hand fall away, resting at her side.

"Do what?" April murmured, starting to pull down the other cup of her bra.

"You, you know... human contact," Emma explained, her voice small and filled with conflict.

"I know you like things neat and tidy, don't you?" April asked, baring Emma's other breast. "Now you're uneven. Don't you think you should at least let me take care of this one?" She licked her lips and slowly brought them to Emma's flushed chest again, suckling with gentle urgency.

"Oh," Emma gasped, clenching her fists. "I suppose it would be a good idea," she agreed. "Asymmetry is difficult for me to deal with..."

"Yeah," April said placatingly, nodding as she continued to suckle. "Yeah."

Emma whimpered quietly and nodded along with April, her hand going back into the mess of blonde hair, her eyes slipping closed, her lips parting, a little noise of agreement escaping. "Yeah."


End file.
